


Into the Eye of the Storm

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, F/F, Storm Chasers, Twister - Freeform, movie plot, rfsw17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: [Day 1: Movie plot -> Twister (1996)]Rose is chasing storms with her new machine she's sure will help her decode the mystery of tornadoes. Driven to protect, she goes into the eye of the storm to get what she needs. Things change when she runs into an old colleague.





	Into the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me forever to write. I was originally going to do Cinderella, but i just couldn't get it going, so Kayley suggested I switch movies. I picked this one, which is one of my favourites. It turned out a lot longer than i anticipate. Oops. Anyways, this fic wouldn't have happened without Kayley.
> 
> Based on the 1996 movie 'Twister'. My fic is similar to the movie but I've changed quite a few things.

_“The winds are picking up, but it’ll clear up around 7pm, so hang tight and continue listening to today’s top 40 hits”_ , the man on the radio said. Rose turned down the volume, rolled down the truck window and hung her torso out of it.

“Well?”, said her colleague sitting next to her in the passenger seat. “Is it coming?”

“Oh, it’s coming alright. Look at the way the clouds are moving” Rose shouted back into the car as she looked up at the sky. Her long red hair whipped around in the powerful winds as she closed her eyes. She listened to the leaves rustling in the trees along the dirt road on which they were parked. The clouds above them were a deep, depressing black and the sky was tinted green.

“Hopefully this time we get it”, he shouted back.

“We will, Jack. We will”, Rose assured him as she pulled herself back into the truck. She grabbed the radio transmitter and called to the tech van parked behind them, “Guys, how’s it lookin’ out there?”.

“It’s headed right for us!” a voice shouted back over the radio.

“Alright, we’re going to wait till it’s in sight before we put Dorothy out”, Rose instructed as a loud crack of thunder sounded. Rose looked out the windshield as a large branch flew by, almost hitting their red truck.

“Shit, Rose! Let’s unload her and get out of here”, Jack suggested, becoming concerned for his safety.

“No”, Rose fired back. “We wait. She’ll be here”, she nodded, certain. Suddenly the clouds nearby began to dip. They sunk lower and lower until they touched the ground in a swirling fury, headed right towards them. “There she is”, Rose whispered with a grin. “Alright, Jack! Let’s go!”, she shouted.

The two got out of the vehicle and ran around to the back of it, opening the gate. The corners of Rose’s brown leather jacket flapped furiously in the growing winds. Jack loosened the straps on the large metal device sitting in the flatbed of the truck. Once it was free, Jack hopped out while Rose pushed it to the edge. They both lifted the heavy device down onto the ground before closing the gate. Jack ran back to the truck, expecting Rose to follow, but in stead, she stood and stared at the coming tornado. Bits of debris flew past her; branches, grass, a bicycle, newspapers.

“Rose, what are you doing?”, Jack shouted at her. She didn’t listen, she just stood and watched as the hungry tornado devoured everything in it’s path. It engulfed a small country home, leaving it half crumbled as it moved on to pull out the fences surrounding the cow pastures. It plucked the posts one by one from the ground and sent them flying in Rose’s direction.

“Rose”, Jack shouted as he ran towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the car. He shoved her into the passenger seat and drove off. Rose watched as the metal device they’d unloaded shrunk further into the distance until the trucked stopped a safe distance from the tornado.

“Come on, come on”, Rose muttered as she watched the tornado creep closer and closer to the machine. “Take Dorothy”, she pleaded. The metal device named Dorothy contained hundreds of tiny spherical receivers. Rose and her _then partner_ had designed the machine with a light lid that the tornado would tear off as it passed over. Once it was open, all the small receivers would be released and pulled up into the windy vortex. This would allow them to gather data on the behaviour and nature of the storm to later analyze and use to predict future occurrences. Up until now, there was no way to be able to understand and such things and many people have died due to the lack of knowledge of such a catastrophic natural disaster.  Currently, the warning time of a tornado was only three minutes, but with all the data Dorothy would collect, they’d be able to better predict the storms and increase the warning time to fifteen minutes. Many lives would be saved with this new data.

All her life, Rose had been dedicated to this project. When she was seven years old, a tornado had hit their home and taken something of great value from her. She was never able to grieve the loss and was now trying her best to make sure that what happened to her, would never happen to anyone else.  

 

_“Rose, honey, get up!”, her mother shouted as she shook the small girl awake._

_“What’s- Mommy, what’s happening?”, Rose asked in fright as she looked around the room. Bright lights flashed outside her window and the weak corners of the house groaned as a strong wind tried to overpower them._

_“We need to go! Come on”, her mother grunted as she picked her up._

_“Wait! What about Toby?”, Rose cried, looking at the dog sleeping at the foot of her bed as her mother ran them out of the room. “Toby!”, Rose cried, trying to get the dog to follow them. The small dog perked his ears at the call and hopped off the girl’s bed to follow his family._

_“There saying it’s a level 5”, she heard her father tell her mother. The family ran down the stairs and out the front door. The wind hit them like a wall, whipping any loose clothing or hair around in the air. Rose’s mother screamed when suddenly a crack of lightening hit a near by telephone pole, creating an explosion of sparks in the air what were quickly swooped away. The burnt and broken pole toppled over onto the grain silo, denting it and causing grains to spill._

_“Rose, get in”, her mother cried as she flung open the wooden doors of the underground storm cellar. Just as Rose was about to jump in, she was knocked down by a piece of flying debris that left a cut on her forehead. The pain poked at the site of the wound and Rose began to cry. Her father pulled her off the ground and lifted her down into the bunker._

_“Wait! What about Toby!”, young Rose cried when she noticed her shaggy haired friend wasn’t with them. “Toby!”, Rose cried again. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the faint jingle of the animal’s collar. “Come on, boy”, she called when he finally caught up to his family. The dog jumped into the bunker and Rose threw her arms around his neck. After they were all in, her father closed the doors behind them and clicked the lock shut._

_Her mother lit a lantern and sat down on the bench with her daughter and the family dog and waited. The lightening provided a small glimpse of the storm through the cellar windows each time it cracked. The doors rattled and shook under the power of the violent winds. Rose ran into her mother’s arms, terrified of the monstrosity that brewed outside. Another crack of lightening shot white light through the rattling doors and by it’s light Rose could see bits and pieces of her home fly by in the wind._

_“Billy, it’s not going to hold”, her mother cried as the cellar doors thudded and cracked against the frame. Thunder sounded outside as her father ran to the cellar doors to hold them down, hoping to reinforce them._

_“Daddy!”, Rose cried as she watched her father struggle to held the weakening doors in place. “Daddy, it’s not safe”, she screamed. Her mother rubbed her arm to calm her, but the ever-growing cracking noises nullified her attempts to do so._

_“I can’t hold it!”, her dad shouted. The doors continued to rattle more and more violently until suddenly, planks of wood began breaking off the doors one by one, exposing the bunker to the storm. Not long after, the hinges gave way and the remainder of the doors were torn off, flying up into the eye of the storm. Her father followed them. Rose screamed as she watched him disappear into the dark vortex that raged outside. Out of impulse, she ran for him._

_“Daddy! Daddy!”, she screamed as she ran, but her mother held her back, sobbing uncontrollably._

Rose shook herself out of the flashback and watched as the tornado approached Dorothy. The large metal canister began to rattle. Rose clenched her fists in anticipation. This was it, she could feel it, it was going to work this time.

“Come on, take it!”, Rose shouted as she watched. Suddenly a large tree trunk flew into Dorothy, knocking her over and spilling the receivers all over the dirt road. “Fuck”, Rose cursed as she watched empty Dorothy get thrown into a patch of trees. Her heart sank as another one of her creations failed.

Her attention was pulled back to the front of the vehicle when another large tree trunk hit the bumper, pushing them. With each gust of powerful wind, it continued pushing into them, sliding their truck along the gravel.

“Let’s get out of here”, Jack shouted as he put the truck into drive. The tires spun, not getting any traction against the road. The tree continued pushing them until they were on the edge of the road, threatening to flip them over and into the ditch.

“Shit. Shit. Shit”, Rose cursed. They both screamed when they felt a sudden jolt from behind as the tech van rear ended them, pushing them free of the trees grasp. Jack took advantage of it and quickly drove off, away from the tornado, the tech van following closely behind.

“Thanks guys”, Jack radioed to the van. The drive was silent, Rose ashamed and Jack not knowing how to comfort the red headed scientist.

“I can’t believe it didn’t take her”, Rose sighed angrily, kicking the dashboard of the truck. The grant they had received to fund their research had only allowed them to make five Dorothy machines. The one they had just lost in the tornado was number three, meaning they only had two tries left.

“It’s okay, we still have two more”, Jack reassured her. The two fell back into a comfortable silence as they made their way to Rose’s aunt’s house, in Wakita.

“Aunt Meg! What’s for dinner?”, Rose asked as she hugged the older woman.

“Steak and potatoes”, Aunt Meg replied as she pulled away from the hug and looked at her niece. “And it’s nice to see you too”, she added. “Ah, you brought the boys, I see”, she said as she noticed the team un-piled themselves from the vehicles.

“Aunt Meg! You look gorgeous as always”, Jack shouted with a grin.

“Oh you. Quit your sweet talkin’, I was going to give you the big piece of steak anyways”, Aunt Meg laughed. Jack was the kind of guy who could persuade a person to do pretty much anything he wanted. Most of the time, this talent was used to get the most food.

“Thanks, Aunt Meg”, Jack laughed as he gave the woman a hug. The team headed inside and sat down at the dinner table.

“Oh, Rose! Can you run to the market and get some more steak? I only have enough for three, so I’m going to need more if you guys want to eat”, Aunt Meg asked.

“For sure”, Rose smiled and ran out the door to the truck. The market was close, so it didn’t take long before she was in the meat section, trying to find the best deal.

“Rose!”, a voice called from behind her. The scientist spun around to see a familiar face.

“Luisa! How are you?”, she threw on a fake smile as she greeted her, noticing she was with a blonde woman she didn’t know.

“I’m good”, Luisa smiled back. Rose watched as Luisa looked her up and down. “Oh!”, Luisa jumped when the blonde woman placed a hand on her shoulder. “And this is Allison”, she motioned to the unfamiliar woman behind her. Allison reached out and shook Rose’s hand.

“Wow, this is Rose?”, Allison’s eyes widened as she looked at the red head. “Rose, it’s truly a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you!”. The blonde was smiling like a small child at a fair. Rose smiled politely as she looked between the two women.

“So, you two are…?”, Rose trailed off, motioning between Luisa and Allison, unable to finish the question.

“Yes. We’re together. She’s my fiancée, actually”, Luisa nodded happily as Allison held up her hand to show Rose the ring on her finger.  

“Oh. That’s great”, Rose gritted her teeth, unhappy with the news.

“So, um. What brings you into town?”, Luisa continued the awkward conversation. Allison looped her arm around Luisa’s, making Rose’s stomach churn.

“Having lunch at Aunt Meg’s house. I just came here to pick up a couple steaks for the grill”, Rose unwillingly admitted.

“Oh! How’s Aunt Meg? I haven’t seen her in a couple months”, Luisa perked up.

“She’s good”, Rose smiled as she thought of the older woman. Her aunt Meg had raised her after her mother died when she was thirteen. She was the only family Rose had left and Rose loved her dearly. Aunt Meg had been supportive of her and had always given her the best advice. She was there through the hard times and the heart breaks. She was the sweetest woman and Rose was grateful for her.

“Why don’t you come and have lunch with us, I’m sure Meg would be happy to see you and meet….”, Rose trailed off, unable to remember the blonde’s name.

“Allison”, the blonde chimed in.

“Right. I’m sure she’d love to meet you, Allison”, Rose finished.

“Well, um-“, Luisa began, when she was suddenly cut off by her fiancée.

“We’d love to!”

“Great”, Rose said through her teeth. She hadn’t actually expected them to accept her offer.

“We’ll meet you there”, Luisa smiled, but Rose knew it was a fake one.

The steaks were brought back to the large house in Wakita to grill. Rose sat down nervously on the couch, waiting for the dreaded doorbell to ring. Once it did, she went to the door to answer it.

“Luisa!”, Jack shouted. “Hey guys, Luisa is here”, she called into the other room. The rest of the team came to the front door to greet the brunette and her fiancée.

“Whoa-ho! The genius storm chaser returns”, one of the men shouted.

“No, I’m just visiting. I have another job now”, Luisa corrected as she hugged him.

“You didn’t tell me your wife was coming”, Meg whispered from behind Rose with a laugh. Meg had always liked Luisa, her and Rose were great together. She was very heart broken when she’d heard the news of the split. The divorce was not yet official, however, since Rose had yet to sign the documents. She’d ignore them each time they were sent and re sent in the mail.

“Luisa, it’s so good to see you, my dear”, Aunt Meg wrapped the shorter brunette in a tight bear hug. “And who is this?”, she asked after pulling away.

“That’s Allison, Luisa’s fiancée”, Rose explained. Meg looked to Rose, then back to Luisa.

“How wonderful. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”, Meg smiled. They talked for a moment while Rose sat with her team on the couch.

“Alright, everyone go and sit down”, Meg instructed. Everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen, leaving Meg and Rose alone.

“I’m so sorry, dear”, Meg sympathized, placing a hand on her niece’s shoulder before joining everyone in the kitchen.

“So, what brings you all here?”, Luisa asked after they all began eating.

“We were in the area with Dorothy III, but we didn’t have any luck, so we came here to eat”, one of the men explained.

“Wait, what?”, Luisa’s eyes widened. “You built Dorothy? Where did you get the funding?”

“After you left the team, we tried pitching the design to a couple more groups and luckily one of them agreed”, the man explained.

“I can’t believe you guys actually did it! When I left, Dorothy was just a design, but now you actually have her. Can I see her?”, Luisa pleaded, looking at Rose.

“Yeah, we’ve got Dorothy IV in the van”, Rose smiled smugly. Luisa shook with excitement.

“What’s Dorothy?”, asked Allison after a moment of silence. Meg smiled down at the woman and explained to her the work the team did. The explanation went on for a while and eventually morphed into a parade of stories about Rose and Luisa’s storm chasing adventures. Each man on the team told their favourite story of the two scientists and they all laughed as they reminisced the good times.

“And they downed their beer bottles, then chucked them into the tornado and stumbled off back to the van”, Jack laughed as he finished his story.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a daredevil”, Allison said as she turned to look at her fiancée. Luisa laughed sheepishly as she looked down at her plate.

“Yup, these two were fearless and unstoppable”, Aunt Meg sighed. Rose threw her a look, telling her not to say things like that. Embarrassed, Rose went downstairs to the cellar to grab a can of pop.

“What was the level of the tornado you saw today?”, Allison asked, resting her chin in her hand.

“Awe, it was an F2. Just a little guy”, Jack answered.

“How many Fs are there?”, she asked, curious.

“The biggest ones are F5”

“Have any of you ever seen an F5?”, Allison asked. The room fell silent, the men looking amongst each other.

“Only one of us has ever seen an F5”, Luisa answered. Luisa didn’t have to say who for Allison to know who it was. She knew it was Rose.

The conversation was interrupted by a faint beeping coming from someone’s pocket. One of the boys pulled out the device belonging to the beeping and looked at the screen. Rose ran upstairs when she heard the noise.

“What’s up, Nathan?”, Rose asked curiously.

“It’s the radar in the van, I’ll be right back”, Nathan informed her without even looking up. He excused himself from the table and headed outside. The team went back to eating their steaks when suddenly Nathan burst back into the house.

“There’s one right on the boarder”, he shouted. Rose immediately stood up and wiped her face. The rest of the team mimicked and followed her outside to the vehicles. Luisa looked over to Allison, then stood up and followed everyone outside.

The team were throwing things into place and packing up. A group of them worked together to lift Dorothy IV into the bed of the red truck. They strapped down the machine tightly before getting into the van.

“Rose!”, Luisa called as she ran after them. “Rose, can I come with you? I need to see her fly”, she pleaded. “Come on, me and you, we designed her. I gotta see her fly”, Luisa tried again. Rose contemplated the request for a moment before agreeing, she never _could_ say no to Luisa.

“Come with me, Jack will drive your car”, Rose instructed as she hopped into her truck. Luisa hopped into the passenger seat and Allison hopped into the back seat.

The site of the storm wasn’t terribly far from where they were and within no time, they arrived. They parked the truck and the van on a dirt road that passed through a small lake. The area around them was clear, giving them perfect view of the sky. There was only a small bridge nearby that neighbored the dirt road.

“What do we do now?”, Allison asked after a moment.

“We wait”, Rose answered, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

“How do we know it’s coming?”, Allison asked. Rose huffed at the woman, so uneducated and clueless to their study.

“Well, if you look at the clouds outside, you can tell by a couple different things”, Rose began, but paused for a moment to look at the brunette in the passenger seat. Luisa looked back at her, locking eye contact. “Well, you should get your fiancée to explain it to you, she can practically tell what a tornado is thinking. The team used to call her the human barometer”, Rose smiled at her soon to be ex-wife. Luisa nodded and opened the car door.

“Come on, Allison, Ill show you”, she said as she shut the car door behind her.

“You’re still in love with her”, Allison said blankly as soon as she was alone with Rose.

“What?”, Rose jumped in her chair, shocked by the comment.

“You still love her”, Allison said again. Rose was lucky that Allison was in the back seat because she couldn’t see her blushing. It was an accusation out of the blue, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. The reason Rose had been avoiding signing the divorce papers was because she wasn’t ready to let go of her wife, her partner in science, her friend.

“That’s ridiculous, we’ve been separated for half a year”, Rose tried to convince her.

“I hope the reason you’re not signing the divorce papers isn’t because you don’t want to let her go”, Allison sighed.

“Allison, come here!”, Luisa said as she knocked on the window of the truck. Allison turned and nodded to Luisa, then opened the door of the truck and joined her fiancée outside. Rose watched the two women. Luisa wrapped her arm around Allison’s waist and pulled her close, teasingly. Rose’s heart sank, she remembered a time when Luisa would hold her like that. She wrapped her arms around herself to hold her body together, she felt that if she didn’t, she might fall apart.

“Rose, there it is!”, a voice shouted over the radio. Rose shook the thoughts of Luisa from her head and looked out the window to see a small tornado headed their way.

“F2?”, Rose asked, although she didn’t need to, she knew she was right. She’d been chasing storms for so long that she could tell a storm’s level just by looking at it for a second.

“Yup”, the voice responded. Rose nodded and sighed as she looked out the windshield at the green sky and the skinny spiraling vortex that was getting closer. She didn’t get out of the car until it hit the edge of the lake. Rose stopped in her tracks when she noticed something was different about this particular storm. It wasn’t like the others.

 “What”, Luisa asked when she noticed the red head had stopped.

“Something is different. The way she’s moving”, Rose said, her voice monotone.

“What do you-“, Luisa was cut off.

“There! Look”, Rose shouted as she watched. The skinny vortex wiggled around before splitting into two twisters.

“We’ve got sisters!”, a voice sounded over the radio. The twin tornados swirled and tangled with one another, almost as if they were playing tag with one another.

“Ok, let’s get her into the tech van with the boys”, Rose suggested. She looked to Luisa who nodded in agreement. Luisa then grabbed Allison’s hand and took her to the van. After she was inside, Luisa ran back and started helping Rose undo the straps.

“Guys, it’s speeding up, we don’t have time”, they heard the radio say from inside the truck. Luisa hopped off the back of the truck, but Rose didn’t follow, she kept working. The tornados were getting dangerously close, whirling debris around in the air.

“Rose, it’s too late, they’re moving too fast!”, Luisa shouted over the roaring winds. “Get in the truck”, she ordered. Rose ignored her and continued loosening the straps. Suddenly, Dorothy got caught in an updraft and was tipped over, spilling the sensors all over the road.

“No, no, no! We can fix this. Luisa, help me!”, Rose shouted as she jumped off the truck and began picking up the spheres one by one.

“Rose, leave it!”, Luisa shouted as she grabbed the red head’s arm, trying to pull her back to the truck.

“We can save it. We have to do this. I have to do this”, Rose continued trying to pick up the fallen pieces of the machine.

“Rose! Stop it! We’re going to die if we don’t get into the truck right now”, Luisa shouted as she shook Rose. “You’re insane! You’re obsessed! You’re going to kill yourself. This is why I left you”, Luisa continued. The last statement made Rose stop.

“No! I have to do this”, Rose bit back as she stood up straight and dropped all the spheres. “You don’t know what it’s like, to see it skip one house, skip the next house and come after you”, Rose shouted as tears began rolling down her cheeks. “You don’t know what it’s like”, Rose repeated as she broke down crying.

“Rose. Killing yourself isn’t going to change what happened”, Luisa reasoned as she placed her hands on either side of Rose’s face. “Now please, get in the car”

Rose nodded and they both hopped back into the car. Luisa put the truck in reverse and then began moving, but stopped when the rear tire got caught on Dorothy.

“Shit”, Luisa cursed as the tired spun. Debris continued to swirl around, throwing rocks and water at the vehicle, denting its red exterior. Luisa jumped as a loud crack of thunder struck suddenly, followed by loud ticking noises.   


“It’s hailing!”, Luisa shouted. The small balls of ice bounced off the top of the truck. Suddenly a larger block hit the windshield, cracking it. The new mark continued to slither along the glass until it looked like a spider web.

 

“Here they come”, Rose said calmly as she pointed out the front window. The twin tornados were not more than a few meters away. Debris was flying all around them. Both women screamed when suddenly a large cow flew past the window. They watched as the cow was flipped and turned in the air and came back towards them. The animal nearly hit their car, it passed by close enough to see it’s nametag. Amy.

 

“Poor Amy”, Luisa frowned as the cow mooed. It was then sent flying into the lake and out of sight.

“Watch out!”, Rose shouted as the tornados were now on the road in front of them. One on either side of their vehicle, it spun them around, dancing with each other. The truck spun on the gravel four times before the tornadoes continued on their path, headed towards the tech van.

Suddenly a small car whizzed past the truck and landed next to the van. The tech van swerved around it and kept driving until it was a safe distance from the dangerous funnel. Rose and Luisa quickly joined the van and Jack, who had been driving Luisa’s car.

“Luisa”, Allison screamed as she got out of the van. Her eyes were red and puffy, she’d obviously been very frightened by the near-death experience they’d just had.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright”, Luisa consoled her distressed fiancée, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I can’t do this”, Allison’s voice was muffled against Luisa’s clothing.

“What?”, Luisa asked, pulling out of the hug to hear her better.

“I can’t do this”, her fiancée sobbed.

“Do what?”

“I can’t be with you if you’re going to be chasing death like this”, she explained through her tears.

“But I have to see Dorothy fly. There’s only one left”, Luisa frowned.

“I’m sorry. I can’t”, Allison cried as she slowly took of her engagement ring. Luisa’s eyes were wide as she watched the ring come off. Allison placed it gently into Luisa’s hand. “I didn’t know about this side of you. You’re obviously still attached to this job. And to here”, she pointed to Rose, who pretended not to notice. “I’m taking the car home. I’m sorry”, she whispered before walking away.

Luisa watched the blonde as she got into the car and drove off, leaving her heart broken. She tucked the ring into her pocket and took a deep breath.

“Guys! There’s one on the north ridge”, Nathan shouted as he looked at the radar in the van. “We can catch it if we leave right now”. They all piled into their vehicles except for Luisa, who still stood, looking at the ring in her hand.

“Lu! You coming?”, Rose shouted. Luisa looked over at her and nodded. She then hopped into the truck and they began driving back to the lab. Luckily, the lab where Dorothy V was being held was on the way to the storm. They picked up the last machine and headed off.

“You know, I’ve been thinking”, Luisa began as she looked up at Rose who was concentrating on the road.

“About what?”, Rose asked, looking over at the brunette for a moment before looking back at the road.

“I think Dorothy is too light. That’s why she tipped”, Luisa explained.

“Hmm. Maybe”, Rose nodded. Silence once again surrounded the truck. Rose began to think about what Allison had said, the blonde had thought that Luisa still loved her. Her heart fluttered at the idea, she had truly missed the smaller brunette woman after she left. Her heart had truly been broken when Luisa walked out the door. Rose didn’t like to admit it, but she thought of Luisa at least once a day since the day she left. She wondered if Luisa had been doing the same.

Before long, they reached the site of the storm. They parked on a road next to a large field of wheat. In the distance was a farm complete with machines and animals. The tornado was one field over from where they were, but it was headed quickly in their direction.

“This is our last chance”, Rose whispered to herself and put her head in her hands. Her fists gripped tightly around her hair, her knuckles turning white.

“Hey”, Luisa scrunched her eyebrows together in concern. She placed a gentle hand on Rose’s arm squeezing her bicep. “Rose. Look at me”, Luisa pleaded, her voice soft. The sound of the brunette’s silky voice unwound her stress, melting it from her body. “Breathe”, she leaned in. Rose took a deep breath and looked over at her colleague.

“Hey”, Rose smiled.

“Hey”, Luisa quietly laughed. “We can do this, ok?”, Luisa assured her. Rose frowned. Luisa mimicked the facial expression before leaning her forehead against Rose’s. “Just breathe”, Luisa’s hot breath ghosted over Rose’s lips, making her shiver.

Rose got lost in the closeness for a moment, forgetting where they were. All she could think about was the woman in front of her. She was overcome with an itch that needed to be scratched. Rose leaned in and closed her eyes. Ever so gently, she took Luisa’s lips between her own. It had been so long since Rose had felt such a sweet bliss.

The kiss didn’t last long, they were forced apart when a hammer was thrown into the passenger side door, denting it and shaking the truck. Rose was then reminded of what was going on around her. They had a job to do. The tornado had moved much closer, lining the edge of the field closest to the team.

“It has to fly this time”, Rose said as she opened the car door.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get tipped this time”, Luisa frowned.

“Wait! What was that thing you said earlier? About it being too light?”, Rose scrunched her face and shook her head, desperately trying to remember the conversation.

“I said it tips because it’s too light”, Luisa cried when she remembered.

“Right!”, Rose nodded. She quickly got lost in thought, trying to think of a way to make Dorothy heavier. “Let’s leave it on the truck!”, Rose threw her hands up in the air in triumph.

“Perfect!”, Luisa jumped up like a young child on Halloween. They got back into the truck and radioed the tech van to tell them the plan.

“You’d better hurry. She’s shifting to the left”, the van radioed back. Rose looked at Luisa and they both nodded, starting up the vehicle and driving into the field of tall wheat, towards the twister.

“On three, we jump. Ok?”, Rose instructed.

“Alright”, Luisa nodded, undoing her seatbelt and slightly opening the door. Rose watched as the dark funnel cloud thumped towards them, tractors and farm gear twirling around it. Suddenly a wheat harvesting machine was thrown down in front of them. Luisa screamed as Rose maneuvered the truck around it.

“Holy shit, that was close”, Luisa huffed.

“Ready?”, Rose asked. Luisa nodded and looked out the window as they raced directly towards the monster. “One. Two Three!”, Rose counted. On three, they both jumped out of the doors and landed in the field of wheat. The truck continued on it’s way. At the foot of the storm, Dorothy’s lid was torn off and Rose cheered as all the tiny sensors were swallowed up.

“We did it!”, Rose shouted. Suddenly, Luisa threw her arms around Rose’s neck and kissed her hard.

“We did it”, Luisa laughed as she pulled away from Rose.

“Now let’s get out of here”, Rose suggested. They were standing in a field of wheat with a tornado headed their way. The two began running as fast as they could for the nearby barn.

“Hurry”, Rose shouted over her shoulder. The brunette was shorter than she, so her steps weren’t as big and she was beginning to fall behind. They ran along a wooden fence, horses matching their speed on the other side. The wind plucked the planks of wood from the fence, sending them flying around like spears. The women jumped and ducked around the flying dangers.

The horses jumped over the end of the fence and ran free, away from the danger, unlike Rose and Luisa who were not as fast. They ran until their legs gave out and even still, they kept running. A tractor fell from the sky, landing in front of them. Luisa tripped over the shovel, slicing her thigh. The cut quickly bled into the surrounding fabric of her jeans. Rose quickly helped her up and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

“There! Let’s head for the barn!”, Rose yelled, struggling to make herself heard over the roaring of the wind. Luisa winced as she ran, each step pushing tingles of pain up her leg to the site of the wound. Rose opened the barn door and they both ran in.

“Alright, I think we’ll be safe in here”, Rose let out a sigh of relief.

“Um, Rose?”, Luisa called from behind her. “Look”, she pointed up. There were metal bars that ran along the ceiling and from each one hung a large array of sharp tools. There were sheep sheers, meat cutters, tree saws, machetes, axes, etc.

“Who the hell are these people?”, Rose huffed as her eyes widened.

“No way”, Luisa shook her head. “We need to get out of here”

They two held hands and ran for the door. As they ran out the front, the twister began to devour the back of the barn, tearing it limb from limb without mercy. The two women ran up a small hill and quickly headed for the house situated on top of it. It was old, it’s white exterior was peeling, but it would have to do as it was their only option for shelter.

Rose yanked the door open and the two rushed inside. The door was locked behind them.

“Thank god”, Luisa sighed. “This pipe goes at least 30 feet down”, she said as she ran her hand along a pipe that came out of the ground to about waist level, turned and ran parallel to the ground for a couple feet, then went back down into the ground. As long as they stayed close to this pipe, they would be fairly safe.

“Here, take this”, Luisa instructed as she grabbed two leather horse reigns off of the wall and handed one to Rose. They both looped their straps around the pipe and stepped inside, securely attaching themselves to it.

Rose screamed when suddenly the twister’s powerful winds tore off the door to their shelter. The red head quickly wrapped her arm around Luisa’s waist and the two of them ducked under the pipe, holding onto it for dear life.

Next, the roof was blown off, flying away high up into the sky. What was left of the little shack was quickly torn away, leaving Rose and Luisa completely exposed to the monstrosity of a tornado. Rose watched as the storm passed over them and as it did, the strong winds lifted them off of the ground. Their leather straps were pulled tight, creaking as they were stretched to their limits. Luisa held tightly to Rose as they both watched the storm pass over. Debris was flying around them, they were pelted with mud, water and grass (and luckily for them, that was all).

Rose’s heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She could die at any moment. She patiently waited for her strap to snap and for her to be pulled into the storm, never to see Luisa again. If she were to die today, she was grateful that at least she got to be with the love of her life one last time. She was glad (and also terrified) that Luisa was here with her now. The girl’s presence soothed her, yet she didn’t deserve to die this way.

To Rose’s surprise, the leather straps never did break. Instead, the wind began to die down and they were lowered back down onto the ground. Rose wiped the mud from her face and looked around. She watched as suddenly the tornado began to disassemble. They furious winds calmed and the funnel retreated back to the sky. All the machines and objects the tornado had been carrying, fell back down to the ground, thudding all around them.

“It’s over”, Luisa smiled as she looked down at Rose, who was lying on her back.

“We did it”, Rose smiled, holding Luisa’s gaze.

“I knew we could. I love you”, Luisa said softly as she rolled over on top of Rose.

“I love you too”, Rose smiled. Luisa leaned down and kissed her hard. Rose smiled into the kiss and held the smaller woman tight, placing her hands on her waist. Rose’s heart was on fire and she quickly got lost in Luisa, kissing her passionately for as long as she could.

“Well, now. Would you look at that”, Jack’s voice sounded. They broke their kiss and looked behind them to see the team had gathered around.

“Hi, everyone”, Luisa giggled. Rose blushed. Apparently, they had been kissing for much longer than Rose had thought.

“Did you guys get the data?”, Rose asked after a moment.

“Yeah! It’s going to take us days to go through it all”, Nathan laughed. The entire team cheered, expect for Rose who leaned back down to keep kissing the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this compels you all to watch the movie, it's truly a favourite of mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are encouraged.


End file.
